


love, sex, and drugs

by lilkimmy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkimmy/pseuds/lilkimmy
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kita Paradise  
Second year;16  
Inarizaki boys VBC manager  
Party fanatic  
Most likely high  
Kita’s younger sister

Suna Rintaro  
Inarizaki boys VBC middle blocker  
Paradise’s smoke buddy/f*ck buddy  
Second year;16  
DGAF  
Most likely high

Kita Shinsuke  
Third year;18  
Paradise’s older brother  
Protective over paradise  
Captain of inarizaki boys VBC

Miya Atsumu   
Inarizaki boys VBC setter  
Second year;17

Miya Osamu  
Inarizaki boys VBC opp. Hitter  
Second year;17  
Paradise and suna’s bestfriend


	2. Chapter 2

"Paradise wake the hell up, it's the first day of your second year let's go." Kita yelled at his younger sister through the closed door of her room. "Shinsuke i've been up this entire time, i am already dressed just let me finish smoking real quick." "fine just hurry up." She took the last two puffs of her blunt then put it out ,she wrapped it up and put it into her sock.

"Alright let's go"

(Le timeskip)

"Hey paradise,hey Kita'' Atsumu said in an oddly cheerful mood. It was kind of creeping me out. "Hey guys'' osamu said in his usual not caring tone. "Hey tsumu and samu. How was summer you dummies'' "boring without you guys here. Did Ya have to go all the way to miyagi with your grandmother." Atsumu said a little upset.

"Well yeah i didn't want to spend my summer with Osamu's oh so lovely best friend. The little shit" i told him mumbling the last part to myself

"You guys are still feuding. You are the manager, paradise, how have you not gotten closer to him by now." osamu asked curiously. "Because he has the nerve to tease and annoy me on a daily basis when you guys aren't around and it is absolutely infuriating."

"Why do you let him get under your skin like that?" my brother asked me he always implied that i had a crush on him. "I don't freaking know and it is honestly very annoying to say the least, anyways let's go to class guys. I'll see you later shin."

When we walked into the school I was getting looks shot at me by all of the twins' fangirls. It was like this in middle school too. People were jealous that the twins and I were such close friends, Atsumu being my best friend made it worse in highschool but he always protected me from the ill wishes of our classmates.

I walked into class ahead of the boys and immediately regretted my decision to walk in first. I froze and the twins sat down and took their seats together leaving the only seat next to Suna Rintarou. The only person that i have ever felt so annoyed yet intrigues me leaving me wanting more.

I sat down next to him and immediately put my head down. Damn, I am hungry as shit did I bring my pocky.

"Hey paradise, how was your summer? Did you miss my face? I know you dreamed about it in your sleep, between your legs."

"Shut up suna the only dream i had is of me and my strawberry pocky getting married."

"Ha. you're surely a weirdo, especially when you're high."

"Oh fuck off"

~~~~~~~

After all of our classes were done me and samu went to the gym. Throughout the day i found out me and suna have every class together while tsumu and samu only have the first and last class together. Why god do you trouble me with this incompetent asshole. Suna came up behind us and grabbed my shoulder making me stop. Samu just kept walking after suna gave him a look that said "go ahead".

"What do you want suna we need to go to practice."

"I actually want to make a deal with you right quick."

"A deal? With me? Suna have you lost your mind. Why would I possibly make a deal" I said walking around him until he grabbed my arm making me turn to face him.

"Hey just hear me out please i have a feeling you'd accept this deal."

"Fine hurry up we don't have all day."

"Well I know you and I are both stoners and we happen to both be touch starved. So i was thinking why dont we smoke and have sex together no strings attatched. A win/win in my point of view. We'd only fuck and smoke with eachother what do you say?"

I was stuck,frozen in place. I just thought about the advantages of this deal.

Why not. I'd get free blunts. I wouldn't have to smoke alone. And I wouldn't have to please myself every night wanting the touch of another. But what would shinsuke say. I know he wouldn't approve of this. And with Suna Rintarou of all people. But I really want this. I don't know why but I do.

I turned towards suna and gave him my answer.

"Okay. i'll do it." after i said that i walked straight to the gym for practice.

I walked into the gym and saw my brother standing near the bench.

"Why are you late and where is suna."  
"We had a talk thats all now come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After practice my brother, samu and tsumu came up to me ready to go.

"Come on paradise let's go home."

"Actually we're going to grab a bite to eat before heading home. Isn't that right." suna said, putting his arm on my shoulder and turning towards me. I smirked and looked down.

"Yeah we need to have a talk about a project our teacher assigned us."

"Well alright just call me if you don't come home please.'' Shin said a bit confused.

"I promise." i said walking out the door with Suna walking close behind me.

As we walked to his car neither of us talked. We got in the car and drove off.

"So where are we going." I asked him, curious.

"We are going to mcdonalds and then an abandoned skate park so we can get higher than the sky bubs."

"Bubs huh? That's what you're calling me now."

"Oh shut the hell up if you want me to call you short dumbass i'll happily do it."

"Okay okay, shit. Freakin asshole."

"Aww bubs if i was you i'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours unless you want me to shove my dick in it."

When i said that i felt myself get turned on and we pulled up to mcdonalds and ordered our food. We then got to the park and he took out two joints handing me one. He lit his and then mine and in minutes the car was filled with the smoke.

After a while we went back to his house to watch a movie. We got in the house, sat on the couch and watched fifty shades of gray and right in the middle of the movie he leaned over, put his hand on my waist and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise pulled him in for a kiss. The sexual tension was far too great for her to be able to continue. They had been hotboxing in his car previously but when they got in the house she wasn't able to hold herself back and wait until they got into his bedroom. 

He was surprised but then started to kiss her back grabbing her thighs picking her up in the process. His touch was gentle and sweet as he rubbed her brown skin., laying her down on the bed and getting on top of her. He pulled her in deeper and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

She pulled away for air and he took the opportunity to start going down to her neck, leaving every size bruise in his path. Those would definitely alarm her brother, he'd probably think she was attacked by some random person on the street when in reality it was one of his closest friends. 

He continued to leave his marks onto her collarbone and started to pull off her shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She started to take off his shirt which she just threw off the bed, his head in the crook of her neck and left his marks on her. 

took off his when he stopped what he was doing looking at you with lust filled red shot eyes. The same red eyes she saw everyday. She began to undo his pants but he stopped and sat up.

"Well, someone's eager to fuck me" He chuckled.

"Oh fuck you asshat" she pouted at him

"I'm just kidding let me take it off for you then you can suck me up and i can fuck the shit out of you. How does that bubs."

She whimpered, getting more turned on than she already was. The way he talked made her want him even more but she knew she shouldn't. They were basically enemies yet this deal of his was too tempting to give up.

He took off his pants and went back to what he was doing, hitting a spot that was way too sensitive which made her moan loudly. Suna smirked at her which she found tempting. He then skillfully unhooked her bra like he had done this a lot more than she knew of.

Taking a moment to look at her, Suna liked the image of her underneath him, weak and vulnerable. Her soft brown skin and the stretch marks on her skin laying on his bed. He liked the idea of her only fucking him. Only him being able to control her body the way he wants.

He went down to suck one of her nipples while caressing the other one, leaving marks there too. Her breath hitches as she lets out airy moans. Enjoying his mouth on her skin.

He went down to take off her panties, wasting absolutely no time. Damn, he is too good at this. She thought. her mind was already racing because of the high she was on both from the joint she had smoked and the pleasure she was getting from his warm, long fingers going in and out of her at a merciless speed he was going in. Soon enough his tongue was exploring her insides like it was a chuupet. He sucked and licked on her clit like it was the last thing he'd eat in twenty years.

She placed her hands in his hair tugging at it while bucking her hips towards his mouth wanting to get to her high. Slowly she realized he isn't easily satisfied, he rammed a finger in again while continuously eating her out, making her cry out at the sudden feeling. 

Her eyes roll back in pleasure. Moans of his name coming out of her while her mouth hung open. It was music to his ears. He was starting to get hungry for more.

"I knew you'd like this you little slut." her pussy clenched when she heard him call her out his name.

"Wow so you even like it when i say shit like that too huh. I bet you've just been a cock hungry little bitch huh." he chuckled still working on her pussy.

She was so close and the way she was clutching Suna's hair told him so. He stopped and inserted three fingers in her at once going at an even more reckless pace than before. 

"Rin" was all she could say with her brain turned to mush.

"I know bubs, cum for me, right on my fingers my little slut."

That was all it took for her to cum screaming his name. Suna went down to lick up all her juices. Sticking his fingers into her mouth telling her to clean them off and she did as she was told.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" 

She nodded with his fingers still in her mouth making direct eye contact with him while sucking.

He took his fingers out and started to kiss her again, removing his briefs showing his more than average dick. She drooled at the sight of it gulping at the size of it. Suna sat down beside you.

"Suck, slut"

She obliged him going down to her knees and starting to stroke his member. She sucked on the tip and licked it from top to his balls. She bobs her head up and down at a slow pace until Suna grabs a fist full of her hair and throatfucks her at a relentless pace. 

feels her eyes water from the stinging in the back of her throat catching her by surprise. His dick was hitting the back of her throat, not failing to pleasure him.

"Fuck--little bitch your mouth was made for me...how many other guys have been in your mouth like this...Fuck im cumming" He pushed her all the way down and made her stay there for a few seconds, the tears coming down. 

She felt his hot cum filling her throat and mouth. She swallowed his nut feeling it glide down her throat.

She was really feeling like a whore who was always hungry for a good fuck and she loved it more than ever.

"Rin, I need it, please." 

Suna smirked at her, using this opportunity to his advantage. He really wanted to fuck her and claim her body as his but he wanted to know how much she would beg for it.

"Need what my little tramp?"

She whimpered as he got on top of her teasing her clit with the tip of his dick, sliding it up and down. She moaned at the feeling it was giving her,she wanted more.

"I need you rin please."

"I don't know what you're talking about slut use your words" he said grabbing the back of her head. He slipped the tip inside of her and out again making her whine.

"Fuck me Master please, I need your dick in me right now i feel so-" That was all Suna needed to hear before ramming his full length inside her bottoming out.

"I don't think i asked how you felt now did i"

He was going at a rutting pace and it was sending her into a sea of pleasure. She was drooling all over herself. All she could do was scream his name as that was the only thing on her mind. He started to suck on her chest again. this time leaving big marks on her body. She couldn't handle it anymore. She came all over his dick and her pussy clenched tight hugging suna's dick that was still ramming into her.

"Who said you could come princess?" he said pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach.

"Ass up now" she obeyed him without question.

He fucked her all night until they both fell asleep satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Paradise pulled him in for a kiss. The sexual tension was far too great for her to be able to continue. They had been hotboxing in his car previously but when they got in the house she wasn't able to hold herself back and wait until they got into his bedroom.

He was surprised but then started to kiss her back grabbing her thighs picking her up in the process. His touch was gentle and sweet as he rubbed her brown skin., laying her down on the bed and getting on top of her. He pulled her in deeper and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

She pulled away for air and he took the opportunity to start going down to her neck, leaving every size bruise in his path. Those would definitely alarm her brother, he'd probably think she was attacked by some random person on the street when in reality it was one of his closest friends. 

He continued to leave his marks onto her collarbone and started to pull off her shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She started to take off his shirt which she just threw off the bed, his head in the crook of her neck and left his marks on her. 

took off his when he stopped what he was doing looking at you with lust filled red shot eyes. The same red eyes she saw everyday. She began to undo his pants but he stopped and sat up.

"Well, someone's eager to fuck me" He chuckled.

"Oh fuck you asshat" she pouted at him

"I'm just kidding let me take it off for you then you can suck me up and i can fuck the shit out of you. How does that bubs."

She whimpered, getting more turned on than she already was. The way he talked made her want him even more but she knew she shouldn't. They were basically enemies yet this deal of his was too tempting to give up.

He took off his pants and went back to what he was doing, hitting a spot that was way too sensitive which made her moan loudly. Suna smirked at her which she found tempting. He then skillfully unhooked her bra like he had done this a lot more than she knew of.

Taking a moment to look at her, Suna liked the image of her underneath him, weak and vulnerable. Her soft brown skin and the stretch marks on her skin laying on his bed. He liked the idea of her only fucking him. Only him being able to control her body the way he wants.

He went down to suck one of her nipples while caressing the other one, leaving marks there too. Her breath hitches as she lets out airy moans. Enjoying his mouth on her skin.

He went down to take off her panties, wasting absolutely no time. Damn, he is too good at this. She thought. her mind was already racing because of the high she was on both from the joint she had smoked and the pleasure she was getting from his warm, long fingers going in and out of her at a merciless speed he was going in. Soon enough his tongue was exploring her insides like it was a chuupet. He sucked and licked on her clit like it was the last thing he'd eat in twenty years.

She placed her hands in his hair tugging at it while bucking her hips towards his mouth wanting to get to her high. Slowly she realized he isn't easily satisfied, he rammed a finger in again while continuously eating her out, making her cry out at the sudden feeling. 

Her eyes roll back in pleasure. Moans of his name coming out of her while her mouth hung open. It was music to his ears. He was starting to get hungry for more.

"I knew you'd like this you little slut." her pussy clenched when she heard him call her out his name.

"Wow so you even like it when I say shit like that too huh. I bet you've just been a cock hungry little bitch huh." he chuckled still working on her pussy.

She was so close and the way she was clutching Suna's hair told him so. He stopped and inserted three fingers in her at once going at an even more reckless pace than before.

"Rin" was all she could say with her brain turned to mush.

"I know bubs, cum for me, right on my fingers my little slut."

That was all it took for her to cum screaming his name. Suna went down to lick up all her juices. Sticking his fingers into her mouth telling her to clean them off and she did as she was told.

"Tastes good doesn't it?"

She nodded with his fingers still in her mouth making direct eye contact with him while sucking.

He took his fingers out and started to kiss her again, removing his briefs showing his more than average dick. She drooled at the sight of it gulping at the size of it. Suna sat down beside you.

"Suck slut"

She obliged him going down to her knees and starting to stroke his member. She sucked on the tip and licked it from top to his balls. She bobs her head up and down at a slow pace until Suna grabs a fist full of her hair and throat fucks her at a relentless pace. 

feels her eyes water from the stinging in the back of her throat catching her by surprise. His dick was hitting the back of her throat, not failing to pleasure him.

"Fuck--little bitch your mouth was made for me...how many other guys have been in your mouth like this...Fuck I'm cumming" He pushed her all the way down and made her stay there for a few seconds, the tears coming down. 

She felt his hot cum filling her throat and mouth. She swallowed his nut feeling it glide down her throat.

She was really feeling like a whore who was always hungry for a good fuck and she loved it more than ever.

"Rin, I need it, please."

Suna smirked at her, using this opportunity to his advantage. He really wanted to fuck her and claim her body as his but he wanted to know how much she would beg for it.

"Need what my little tramp?"

She whimpered as he got on top of her teasing her clit with the tip of his dick, sliding it up and down. She moaned at the feeling it was giving her, she wanted more.

"I need you Rin please."

"I don't know what you're talking about slut use your words" he said grabbing the back of her head. He slipped the tip inside of her and out again making her whine.

"Fuck me Master please, I need your dick in me right now I feel so-" That was all Suna needed to hear before ramming his full length inside her bottoming out.

"I don't think I asked how you felt now did I"

He was going at a rutting pace and it was sending her into a sea of pleasure. She was drooling all over herself. All she could do was scream his name as that was the only thing on her mind. He started to suck on her chest again. this time leaving big marks on her body. She couldn't handle it anymore. She came all over his dick and her pussy clenched tight hugging Suna's dick that was still ramming into her.

"Who said you could come princess?" he said pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach.

"Ass up now" she obeyed him without question.

He fucked her all night until they both fell asleep satisfied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up I realized I wasn't in my room and there was a warm weight holding me down as I tried to get up. I realized I was in Suna's bed with him holding me from behind. I reached over to the nightstand to get my phone. 20 missed calls and 9 messages from shin-nii.

SHINSUKE

Paradise  
Paradise  
Paradise are you coming home or not  
PARADISE TEXT ME BACK  
PARADISE  
I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME BEFORE YOU DECIDED  
PARADISE  
ANSWER YOUR PHONE  
GOD DAMMIT CALL ME BACK WHEN YOU WAKE UP

PARADISE

Shin im so sorry i lost track of time

SHINSUKE

School now

Awe shit i am fucked

I tried to get up but suna wouldn't let me get up.

"Suna"

"Suna wake up" he shifted a little and woke up

"Whats up bubs. Are you already so eager for more."

"One no we have school and look" i said showing him my phone.

"We are absolutely fucked"

"Dammit. Come on let's go get ready."

"Yep let us get ready for our impending doom."

I went to take a shower bringing my clothes with me and got ready. When i walked out i went downstairs to see suna standing at the door with two pieces of toast; one in his mouth and one in his hand.

We got in the car, rolled up and left smoking on the way there.

"Who do you get your stuff from cause this is amazing." i ask

"Why so you can go and smoke with someone else hell no."

"But-"

"Okay we're here come on spray yourself down and lets go"

"Okay mom."

"Watch it paradise." he said, giving me a side eye as we walked into the school. There were so many stares and whispers it was almost unbearable.

I thought those two hated each other.

Why is she with him?

She thinks she is so much better than everyone because she is the captain's sister.

That ugly bitch needs to stay away from the volleyball boys.

I just ignored them all seeing as my mind could get away from the idea of what my brother would possibly do to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked into the gym to see Shinsuke staring at us with an emotionless face. It gave me chills as always.

"Paradise outside now. Suna 25 laps now." he said with no emotion.

Suna sighed and started running while I walked out of the gym with shin kind of scared for my life. It's always been like this. He has been overprotective since our parents passed away two years ago. It's like he felt responsible to take care of me but I felt the same way. He would wake up at night from nightmares and id sing to him like mom did when we were little.

"What the hell is wrong with you paradise? do you know how worried i was about you i thought he'd done something to you, and why do you look so tired? What did you guys talk about? Why didn't you call me?" by this point he was starting to tear up so i pulled him in close and held him.

"Shin im sorry it was really and accident i got caught in the sex and lost track of time." I told him but l realized what I actually told him. My eyes widened at the realization and he pulled away from me with shock on his face

"Sex?" he asked, "paradise did you have sex with Suna?"

I stood there silent, scared of what he would say if I said yes. He took a step forward as he was now in my face and his voice turned stern. "Paradise. Answer me." "y-yes. I did." "Why would you do that? He has been pestering you since the beginning of your first year. Did you really have a crush on him this whole time?" he asked as he started to calm down.

"Oh my gosh hell no. he offered me a deal and i accepted it and no i am not telling you the specifics." I told him, he sighed, pinching the top of his nose. "Okay I'll trust you on this but please just be carefull. Now i'll go tell suna he can stop." "oh no dont he needs to be punished. Hehehe"

"You know paradise that laugh of yours really scares me."

We walked back into the gym and the rest of practice went on as normal.

After practice me and suna went over to the twins house with them for a sleepover because it's a friday night and their birthday is tomorrow.the walk there was quiet presumably because of how tiring practice was today. When we got to the house they decided to take a shower first leaving me and suna in their room.

"Hey bubs lets have some fun while we wait please?" he said.

"No they could come back at any moment."

"It'll be quick, I promise."

Before I could respond he already had his hand in my underwear playing with my clit making me give a breathy moan while trying to stay quiet. He put two fingers in my entrance relentlessly going in and out. It got harder to keep quiet and accidentally let one slip out of my mouth.

"Oh no is it too much for the little slut you're so wet for me. You probably like the idea of the twins coming in to join like the slut you are. You'd probably like taking us all at once wouldn't you."

i couldn't say anything back i was too concentrated on staying quiet and grasping at my release.he felt me getting closer so he started ramming his fingers into me and i gasped once i came.

"That's right bubs. And nobody will make you feel as good as this. That kitty between your legs is mine." he looked me in my eyes and put his wet fingers in his mouth. "You taste pretty good bub i'll have to taste you more often.'' 

I whimpered, feeling a heat pool up in my pants once again. Just like that the moment was over when samu came in dressed telling me to go take a shower. I got up, grabbed my clothes and left.

Suna 

"So how long are you going to wait to tell her how you really feel." Osamu asked.

"I'll tell her when i know for sure she feels the same. For now this is enough."

"Okay just don't get your heartbroken dude."


	5. Chapter 5

I got out the shower and put on some of my lotion and clothes then walked back into the twins' room. I saw that everyone was already in the room again waiting for me. They already had the blunts rolled and the four shots of vodka ready. The boys' parents were on a business trip for two weeks, so we had the place to ourselves.

"Damn paradise what the hell took you so damn long were you touching yourself or something." suna said, passing me a blunt and a shot of vodka.

"Oh shut the fuck up you pervert I was putting on lotion you know that thing I use that makes you go crazy in bed." I said, we had already told the twins about the deal during school, so they weren't in the dark at all.

"Oh so you put it one so ill fuck you half to death."

"Okay guys we get it you have rough, passionate crazy good sex god. You don't have to remind those of us who have no sex life." tsumu said. Honestly he sounded kind of jealous but I would never say that to him with samu and suna around. We all started smoking and finished in ten minutes. We were high as the fuck as of right now.

"Guys I'm bored as fuck we should do something." I told them laying on Samu's bed.

"What d'ya wanna do the bestie."Tsumu said.

"Anything fun I don't care, as long as it's fun."

"We could have a foursome." suna said mindlessly. We all just looked at him mindlessly.

"What it would be fun and I don't mind sharing just as long as you two don't forget who she has a deal with." he said pointing at the twins.

"I guess I'm down." samu said, putting his phone down.

"Same I'll do it as long as paradise is down." tsumu agreed. It was up to me now, and honestly I did not mind getting stuffed. The idea of it already had me pooling in my pants and burning up inside.

"Bet that shit up." I said eagerly. It excited me to be able to do this.

"Of course you'd agree because you're just a dick hungry little slut aren't you." suna said crawling up on the bed and pinning me down. I nod knowing if I didn't he'd probably reject any orgasm I'd have. He put his hand in my underwear and pulled them out.

"You're already so wet huh I guess you did want this. Tsumu get behind her samu you come up here."

They both comply going to said spots. They were all now on the bed, and they all took of their clothes in the process.

"So bubs who do you want in your ass, mouth, and pussy."

"I want Tsumu behind me. I want you to fuck my pussy and I want samu in my mouth." I say not stuttering once and ready to start.

Tsumu got behind me as I felt his length on my back and I pulled off the shorts I was wearing along with my underwear. He puts his fingers in my to wet them and pulls them out.

He starts with putting one finger in my bottom to prep me and I pant as he goes in and out. Gradually he added one finger then the other until he felt I was ready for his cock. He spit in his hand and some slick from my pussy to use as lube for my ass and his dick.

He slowly slid into me telling me to relax. Once he was all the way in he stopped and let me sit there to let me adjust.

Atsumu pulled my shirt up to my neck. I sat up slowly and threw it over my head before resting my back on his chest.

Samus' eyes sweep over my body as he places a hand on a thigh. I bring my arms up to cover myself, feeling embarrassed under their molten touches and chiseled physiques.

Samu dips in to kiss me as he grabs my wrists gently to move my arms out of the way and into Atsumu's grasp behind me. The distraction lets Suna pry my legs open, licking my clit before pushing his tongue in me using his thumb to play with my clit.

I yelp, but Samu swallows the rest of my moans, fondling my breasts.

The loving making out with me, loving the way I mewl and gasp as he takes. He nips at my lips, tongue probing as it roams the expanse of my mouth, overwhelming me.

He loves how glassy eyed and short breathed I get as I silently beg for more. He pulled away to let me breathe, but my breath was stolen away when suna added his fingers in me, his tongue attacking my clit relentlessly.

"R-rin!"

Samu scowls and glares at his best friend who grins like a Cheshire cat and continued to finger fuck me. I whine, hips moving along with his strokes making tsumu's cock twitch in me, making me moan louder as he begins to move slowly, and loving how thick Suna's fingers are. Osamu's gaze darkens as I continue to moan out suna and Tsumu's name, so he decides to distract me again. He smiles wolfish when I stare up at him. Now he's talking.

He grabs my jaw pulling me to face him as he puts his dick on my lips. I open my mouth, and he pushes my head all the way down. As he does this tsumu's pace begins to start getting a little faster, while samu fucks my face.

Suna grimaces. "Why the fuck do i gotta see your fat ass?" he says, his fingers still going in and out of me relentlessly making me come close to the edge.

Samu sneers back at him. "She likes my ass fat obviously she smacks it every day, so shut up! You already got her pussy anyways."

"Tastes good," Suna mutters with a smirk.

"fuck." I move to play with my nipples as Atsumu starts kissing and sucking my neck leaving his marks on me. Samu puts a hand on the headboard, gyrating his hips into my mouth then pulls out completely.

My mouth left his cock with a Pop. I moan still feeling tsumu and suna continuously using their dick and fingers to pound into me repeatedly. Samu watches me lick my lips and stare at Suna with need in my eyes.

"R-rin please." he tears himself off of my pussy and looks into my eyes. My hands spread my lips open, nails on my other hand draw light circles on his shoulders, making him shudder. "Please fuck my pussy master. P-please."

Atsumu chuckles darkly, voice low when he says, "awe look suna, samu the little slut is begging to be filled. Then let's fill 'er up." Osamu rams his dick back into my mouth while suna rammed into my pussy. All of them now fucking me in a quick pace, none of them letting up.

Tsumu moves my hair out of the way as he goes back to lavishing my neck with kisses while I take samu to the back of my throat.

"f-fuck," samu says grabbing onto the back of my head.

I look up at him: his mouth is a little open, chest heaving and pupils dilated. He pets your head, voice thick with desire, "fuck, princess, ya look so good with yer pretty lips over my cock."

I can feel myself gush at his words

"shit, shit, fuck. Sweetheart, i'm gonna-!"

He shoves me all the way down his cock he comes. I choke a little but bear through it as he rides out his orgasm. He leans back against the headboard, chuckling, "good girl."

My pussy tightens at the praise, but i have no time to bask in it before suna and atsumu start viciously pound into me both chasing their highs. Atsusmu pulls me back against his chest, voice sounding almost feral when he mutters in my ear, "you gonna be a good little cock slut for me too?"

He slaps my clit lightly, and I whimper before nodding uncontrollably. Atstumu shoves into me further each time impatiently, wanting to cum be inside me. I'm left speechless as my climax rears its head.

"You gonna be a good girl for me, bubs?" suna asks

I nod and mumble a "yes master!" as he grabs handfuls of my ass, letting tsumu get all access. The expanse of my neck with my head tilted back. Tsumu rams in me a few more times before rutting in me. He mumbles a fuck under his breath trying to catch it. I squirm at how deep and quick suna is now that he is able to freely move.

"Who do you belong to slut"

"Y-you master. Fuuuck. I-i belong to you! Fuck im gonna c-"

"No hold it, I want you to cum with me. Just wait a little longer bubs please."

He licks his lips and looks back at Atsumu, who's glaring at him. He smirks before bundling me into his chest as my arms make their way around his broad shoulders. I whisper into his ear, nails scratching at his shoulders. "p-please, rin! Feels s'good."

He kisses your temple and starts to go feral as he pounds into my pussy. I felt like jelly. I probably could have come right then and there, but I waited for him. I moan, my hips doing their best to meet his thrusts.

Atsumu gets up to go clean himself off when samu comes back in dressed and sparking a blunt. Suna lays me back on the bed, increasing the pace of his thrusts. He keeps his hands on my waist as I tighten around his cock.

"Okay princess cum. Cum with me."

After he said that he rutted inside me as he felt me come all over him as my walls clenched around his dick.

We laid there for a while and I passed out.

Suna's POV

When paradise passed out I left the room to clean myself off and grabbed a towel to clean her off a bit. I went back in the room to see tsumu knocked out on the floor and samu still smoking. I cleaned her off, put some clothes on her and went to sit next to samu and he handed me the blunt.

"You sure are one possessive motherfucker." he said.

"I just wanted to test something out. I will make her mine soon...also don't go and make this a habitat was a one time thing."

"Relax i'm not tryna take her and ill tell tsumu too."

"Great welp, I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

I woke up and sat up to see 'tsumu sleep while me and suna were in 'samu's bed. I sat up while suna's arm was still wrapped around my waist.

I looked around to see that 'samu wasn't in the room. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got out I smelled a combination of weed, pancakes, and bacon.

I went to the kitchen to see osamu cooking and rin smoking at the table. I went to sit down next to him and took the blunt out of his hand taking a long drag and giving it back blowing the smoke in his face.

"Really paradise did you HAVE to take that long of a drag. It's halfway gone now. And you got your morning breath on it."

"Last time I was at your house you were kissing all over this morning breath sir."

"Touché"

I got up and went over to help 'samu with breakfast, so we could eat faster. "Hey let me help you out I am hungry."

"Well I just need you to chop the vegetables up and ill cook the omelets and I'll be done." he told me

"Okay."

I finished chopping them up and gave them to him. I sat back down with suna and played some games on my phone when I got a text from teru. I hadn't talked to him in years so I really missed him.

PARADISSSSEEEE

TERRRRRUUUUUUUUU

I MISS YOU SO MUCH

I miss you too I can't believe

it's been 2 years

how are you

I'm good I cant believe it either

I want to see you

Well lucky for you, I am coming to

hyogo in 3 days lets hang out

Okay i have to go right now but ill

text you about the details later

Kk

Suna's POV

I looked over at paradise and saw her smiling at her phone so I took a peek and saw she was texting a guy. Another guy was making my paradise smile. I felt the jealousy start to rise but I quickly suppressed it. Of course another dude would do that she technically isn't mine.

"Hey bubs who are ya texting?"

"Oh uh it's an old friend. We are really close, but he moved after my mother died." she said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Ya must miss him a lot huh. Ya were cheesin pretty hard."

"Oya. Is that jealousy I hear."

I leaned over to whisper in her ear

"As long as you know who's pretty little thing that is between your juicy brown thighs ill be just fine." I said sitting back up and looking at her face. She was flustered and I smirked knowing the power that i hold over her.

"Alright lovebirds enough flirting and eat I'll go get 'tsumu."

Osamu left us at the table to eat so while he was gone I put my hand on her thigh and rubbed small circles slowly getting closer to her hot spot.

"S-suna what are you doing? L-let me e-eat." she said while still flustered.

"Don't call me suna bubs call me by my given name or else I will punish you next time." that made her blush even more it was amusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MIYA FUCKING ATSUMU I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU REVERSE IT ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME I WILL STAB YOUR FUCKING HANDS."

"WHY ARE YA YELLING AT ME PARADISE IT'S THE ONLY RED CARD I HAVE."

"Guys stop yelling it's only you two left anyway." 'Samu said, trying to get the two idiots to calm down.

"Yeah so it really doesn't matter who wins since both of you already lost." I said but I am pretty sure they ignored the both of us.

"AHA. UNO YOU STUPID BITCH." paradise said jumping up and down screaming.

"Whatever I'll beat ya next time," 'tsumu said getting up to sit on the couch.

"Lets watch a silent voice."

"No 'tsumu, I don't want to watch that you guys said it's sad, and I don't want to cry." paradise said chopping atsumu in the head.

"It's okay bubs if you cry I'll hold you." I whispered in her ear. I felt her lose balance a bit.

"O-okay rintarou."

"Oi when did ya start calling him by his first name paradise are ya replacing me as a best friend."

"What no 'tsumu and mind your business ya fucker."

We all sat down on the couch while atsumu put on the movie. By the time it ended paradise and I had fallen asleep on each other and I woke up to the twins taking pictures of us. When they saw me open my eyes they both ran to their room. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"I can't wait to officially make you mine that way nobody will have you, just me. I love you so much "

I went back to sleep since i didn't want to wake her up.

Paradise POV

"I can't wait to officially make you mine that way nobody will have you, just me. I love you so much "

He.

He loves me

NANI?!?!?!?!?!/!?!?!?!?


End file.
